


Спарринг

by Morack



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack





	Спарринг

Дело об очередной группе эмо-преступников закончилось осложнением: раскрытие схрона с питомником стало неожиданностью, отдел уже выполнил план по обнаружению тайников, и утилизация новых вещдоков не была предусмотрена в статье расходов. Чтобы оформить всё надлежащим образом, Престон остался после работы – и задержался до полуночи.

После долгого сидения над документами тело требовало движений, и клерик спустился в додзё. Чтобы потренировать не только мышцы, но и ночное зрение, он не стал включать свет. Проделал короткую разминку и стал выполнять одно ката за другим. Вначале традиционные, из полузабытой школы тайцзи-цуань, затем – особые, разработанные Тетраграмматоном специально для клериков.

Движения Престона были легки и отточены, полы форменного сюртука отставали от него самого на долю секунды, подчёркивая тем самым каждый приём. Со стороны это, должно быть, выглядело как совершенный и гармоничный танец, но клерик редко любовался собой со стороны. Записи тренировок и спаррингов он проглядывал только с одной целью: найти свои ошибки до того, как они станут фатальными.

Престон закончил ката и замер, вслушиваясь в гулкую тишину додзё. Но единственным звуком тут было только его размеренное дыхание. И всё же Престону казалось, что он ощущает чьё-то присутствие.

Клерик скользнул к стойке с боккенами, взял тот, что был ему по руке – и проделал ещё одно ката, уже внимательно наблюдая за сумраком тренировочного зала.

И ничего не почувствовал.

Престон привык доверять своему чутью, как бы косо не смотрели на него за это коллеги, как бы ни искали проверяющие повод усомниться в служебном соответствии и кристальной честности клерика. Престон поверил в то, что он в додзё один.

Тем большим сюрпризом стала фигура с боккеном, возникшая напротив.

Деревянные мечи скрестились с глухим стуком, руки клерика чуть онемели – так сильна оказалась отдача от остановленного им удара. Уходя от резких выпадов противника, отступая и парируя, Престон отчаянно размышлял, гадая, кто в этот час мог составить ему компанию таким неожиданным образом.

Противник был выше его ростом, строен и гибок. Как и большинство клериков, одет в чёрное: форменный сюртук, брюки, перчатки. Знаки различия не видны в сумерках. 

Двигался с такой же изящной лёгкостью, как Престон – и заметно было, что особого труда незнакомцу это не доставляет. Длинные чёрные волосы летели следом за ним, словно знамя, абсолютно не мешая. На бледном лице была мечтательная полуулыбка, глаза чуть светились во тьме.

\- Кто ты? – рискнул спросить Престон. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Незнакомец лишь улыбнулся и увеличил темп. Превратив этим тренировочный спарринг в настоящий бой.

Престон отлично знал: боккеном можно убить человека так же легко, как и боевым мечом. Неужели эмо-подполье организовалось и подослало к нему убийцу? Чушь какая-то.

Клерик подхватил темп, стараясь не сбить дыхание. Парируя удары, он пытался увидеть, просчитать ходы, которыми противник может загнать его в угол. И при любой бреши в обороне – контратаковал. Вначале неудачно; на третьей атаке Престон ощутил, как заваливается тщательно выстроенная защита незнакомца и поспешил развить успех.

В следующее мгновение быстрый и сокрушительный удар отправил его в партер.

Клерик упал с высоты собственного роста и едва успел сгруппироваться. Чёрная фигура упала на него, вдавив в татами всем своим весом. Престон недовольно зашипел.

Пальцы в чёрной перчатке погладили его по щеке, коснулись губ…

\- Раздевайся, – потребовал незнакомец.

\- Что?

Сильная рука дёрнула за борт сюртука, раздался треск, и вспотевший Престон ощутил, как прохладен воздух в додзё.

\- Раздевайся, – повторил незнакомец повелительно и, сев ему на бёдра, начал расстёгивать свой сюртук. Боккен он при этом отложил в сторону, и клерик, пользуясь моментом, рванулся из захвата. Реакция незнакомца оказалась мгновенной: Престон упал, задыхаясь от резкой боли.

Противник насмешливо улыбнулся:

\- Разве ты не знаешь, что инициатива наказуема?

Клерик замер, увидя, что под одеждой у незнакомца лишь кожа – неестественно бледная, никогда не видевшая солнца. То, как мышцы двигались под ней, производило гипнотическое действие. Не в силах оторвать взгляд от великолепно сложенного тела противника, Престон тоже выскользнул из сюртука.

\- Хороший мальчик.

Рука незнакомца властно коснулась его тела. Огладила живот, расстегнула брюки. Поняв, что с ним хотят сделать, Престон опять рванулся – и колено противника придавило его грудь, а руки схватили и жёстко зафиксировали над головой.

\- Не трепыхайся.

Одна рука крепко вжала в пол запястья клерика, вторая по-хозяйски стянула с него брюки, раздвинула бёдра, сжала горячую мошонку. Сопротивления незнакомец, казалось, и не замечал вовсе. Но хуже всего было то, что тело Престона ответило на скупую ласку. Клерик укусил себя за язык, чтобы избавиться от возбуждения. Незнакомец только усмехнулся и, сжав член Престона, с силой провёл ладонью по стволу. Клерик застонал – не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданного наслаждения. 

Следующим, что он ощутил, были пальцы, смазанные чем-то прохладным, они скользили в нём, растягивая непривычный к ласкам анус. И снова возбуждение прокатилось волной по телу. Престон выгнулся к незнакомцу, бесстыдно раздвигая ноги – он запоздало понял, для чего его так продуманно загоняли в угол, и уже не мог сопротивляться растущему желанию.

Однако незнакомец не был настроен на простое удовольствие. Сильные пальцы ласкали клерика изнутри, поглаживали самую чувствительную точку в его теле до тех пор, пока Престон не выгнулся в судороге оргазма. Болезненно застонав, он выплеснулся себе на живот и замер, следя глазами за противником.

А того, похоже, чужой экстаз только раззадорил. Вынув пальцы из Престона, он навалился на клерика всем своим весом и резким движением бёдер вогнал в него распалённый орган. Престон вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли: член незнакомца оказался огромным, толстым и длинным. Он двигался в нём горячим поршнем, заставляя содрогаться и извиваться, и стонать от странного наслаждения. Горячее сильное тело вжимало его в татами, плавило всего – не лаской, но напором и властностью.

Незнакомец двигал бёдрами всё быстрее, рыча от наслаждения, вгоняя глубоко свой член. Престон рефлекторно сжимался на нём, кусая губы и закрывая глаза, чувствуя, как подкатывает новая волна экстаза. И когда незнакомец, выгнувшись, сделал самый глубокий удар, Престон застонал и извергнулся вновь – уже одновременно с ним.  
Через секунду ощущение чужого тела исчезло. Престон понял, что его больше никто не держит, и открыл глаза.

Незнакомец возвышался над ним тёмным силуэтом. Он приводил свою одежду в порядок, и движения его были на редкость спокойными и собранными. Словно не он только что отымел клерика Тетраграмматона, одного из лучших бойцов подразделения.

\- Может, хотя бы теперь скажешь, кто ты? – со злостью в голосе выпалил Престон.

\- Теперь? – незнакомец холодно улыбнулся, застегнув последнюю пуговицу. – А зачем? Ты и так меня знаешь. Я каждый день имею тебя в мозг, настала очередь поиметь тебя в прямом смысле, клерик Престон.

И он с достоинством удалился.

А Престон, ударив по татами кулаком, помянул Великого Тетраграмматона совсем не благодарственным словом.


End file.
